


semalam, tanaman, dan pupuknya

by rasyalleva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika kamu tanaman, maka aku adalah pupuknya. Semalam sangat menyenangkan, ayo lakukan lagi.<br/>Untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	semalam, tanaman, dan pupuknya

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.

_Jika kamu adalah tanaman, maka aku adalah pupuknya._

_P/S: Hanya kepadamu aku mau disamakan dengan pupuk, Kouki._

* * *

Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau dia mau menerima kekalahan begitu saja.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mengajak tim Rakuzan untuk memutar ulang siaran pertandingan melawan Seirin di final Winter Cup. Akashi memerhatikan tiap detailnya, menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas walaupun jarak mukanya ke layar sudah tiga senti – Hayama saja sudah setengah yakin bahwa hanya menunggu waktu sampai Akashi mencium layar itu – apalagi ketika kamera menayangkan dirinya.

“Quarter ke sekian menit ke sekian, ini dia!” Akashi bergumam keras entah kepada siapa, mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Rekan setimnya yang lain menguap bosan, sudah tahu apa yang menjadi perhatian Akashi.

Pada saat seorang Akashi Seijuurou di- _mark_ oleh pemain Seirin bernomor punggung 12, Furihata Kouki. Akashi menonton tayangan ulang itu seolah-olah ia sedang menonton pertandingan bola siaran langsung saja. Akashi selalu mendesis tertahan setiap kali melihat adegan di mana ia dengan mudahnya masuk ke perangkap si cihuahua itu dan dengan mulusnya terjerembap di sarang macan— Kagami. Akashi selalu meremas  _remote_ yang mengendalikan layar itu, seolah-olah ia baru menontonnya untuk kali pertama.

Tim Rakuzan berpandangan satu sama lain, ketika Akashi menggigit bibir saat melihat dirinya sendiri dengan tololnya, terbius oleh tampang polos tak berdosa point guard di depannya. Kapan reaksi Akashi itu kembali natural sih? Demi 146.600.000 kilometer jarak Bumi ke Matahari, tidak mungkin, kan, ada keajaiban yang membuat tayangan ulang itu tiba-tiba berubah?

“Aku... dengan mudahnya terjebak,” Akashi menggumam lagi, keratusan kalinya.

Mayuzumi menyikut si badan besar Nebuya. Nebuya menoleh, sebagai reaksi bahwa dia peka dengan sikutan kakak kelasnya itu. Mayuzumi menatapnya dan seketika mengirim pesan telepati melalui sorot mata. Nebuya mengerti maksudnya; ‘katakan sesuatu sekarang atau kita tidak akan mengalami perubahan’. Tapi, kenapa dia?

Nebuya berdehem, menyela. “Da-daripada terus menonton siaran ulang begitu, Akashi, lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara membuatmu menjadi lebih baik,” Nebuya merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Sejak Akashi mulai mengubah waktu latihan menjadi waktu  _menonton_ , badannya terasa kaku karena kurang aktivitas.

“—Tapi tidak dengan cara konyol,” Mibuchi menyambung dengan bisikan lirih yang mengandung sindiran. Akashi melirik sekilas, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mulai berubah pikiran begitu kalimat tersebut dilanjutkan lagi oleh Hayama.

Hayama terkikik mendengar kalimat Mibuchi. “Maksudmu, kita mau ke Seirin sekarang, kemudian melakukan pertandingan ulang dengan formasi seperti pertarungan Winter Cup? Tidak mungkin, kan?”

“...”

Seketika, Akashi mematikan layar, membuat semua rekan timnya bergeming, menatap ke arah Akashi. Suasana menjadi hening, dan sorot mata Akashi mulai berubah ketika memandang Hayama lurus-lurus. Hayama membalasnya dengan tampang horror, sederet kalimat tidak-mungkin-kan seakan mengitari kepalanya.

“Akashi?”

.

.

Bukannya setuju, tetapi Riko tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sama sekali tidak sopan, menolak kunjungan Rakuzan yang sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto. Namun mau bagaimana lagi apabila hari sudah menjelang malam,  _sangat larut malam_ malah, dan Kagami serta Kuroko saja sudah pulang? Mau bertanding dengan siapa?

Riko menelan ludah. Ia sendiri sudah membawa tas, dan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu gedung olahraga. “Harus hari ini?”

“Er, ya,” Hayama balas menelan ludah. Ia merasakan gelagat membunuh yang siap menghabisi nyawanya kapan saja, berdiri di belakangnya. Bisa-bisa Akashi akan menerkamnya jika ia beraninya mengatakan ‘tidak’.

Kepala Riko kembali terjulur ke dalam gedung olahraga untuk mengecek apakah masih ada orang di gedung olahraga itu. Ia menghela napas, kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada rombongan pendatang. “Hanya Furihata yang di dalam—”

Akashi bereaksi.

Celaka _,_ pemain Rakuzan yang lain membatin bersamaan, menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Seharusnya Riko tidak mengucapkan nama ‘Furihata’ dengan tenang seolah-olah seperti mengatakan ‘Cuaca hari ini cerah’. Tamatlah riwayat si culun Seirin itu malam ini!

“—Karena itu kurasa kalian tidak bisa mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan hari i...”

“Tidak apa-apa, Furihata Kouki juga cukup,” Akashi memotong ucapan Riko. Ia menyingkirkan Hayama yang ada di depannya, menegaskan kalimatnya. Hayama tidak terima, tentu saja, namun dengan menurut ia berdiri di belakang Akashi, meskipun sambil mendengus.

Riko bahkan belum sempat menganga, ketika hampir bersamaan dengan itu, Furihata muncul dari belakang Riko. “Pelatih, aku sudah selesai membersihkan gedung olahra—” ucapannya terhenti, ketika melihat sekelompok orang dengan jaket biru muda bertuliskan kanji Rakuzan di sebelah kiri mereka.

Apa-apaan ini?

“Furihata,  _sembunyi_ —!” mereka yang berada di belakang Akashi berteriak tertahan.

“E-eh?” Furihata mengangkat alis.

“Aku duluan,” Riko buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan selagi tidak ada yang memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Semua pemain Rakuzan serasa ingin mencekik pelatih yang tidak mau bertanggungjawab itu, karena sebenarnya mereka juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

“Furihata Kouki,” Akashi maju selangkah. “Aku akan membalas kekalah– penundaan kemenanganku– yang dulu.”

“Eh?”

“Ayo  _one-on-one_.”

“....eh?”

.

.

Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi, memanfaatkan gedung olahraga yang sangat sepi sebagai alas tidur. Mereka tidur terlentang, dengan posisi yang sangat tidak beraturan dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya itu mempermalukan sekolah mereka sendiri. Yah, mereka juga tahu sih bahwa posisi tidur mereka mencoreng almamater. Tapi, lebih parah Ketua OSIS mereka yang justru datang ke sekolah di kota lain pada larut malam hanya untuk membalas dendam penundaan kemenangan, kan?

Sementara itu, Akashi dan Furihata sudah siap dengan pakaian basket mereka. Akashi yang memandang Furihata, mencoba mencari-cari kelemahan darinya. Tidak perlu dicari, batin Akashi. Kelemahan orang ini terlihat  _jelas_  sekali.

Furihata lupa caranya bernapas dengan benar. Furihata lupa bagaimana cara berdiri dengan tegak tanpa gemetaran, dan mengendalikan diri supaya keringat dingin berhenti mengucuri pelipisnya. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya menahan buang air kecil, dan untungnya sekarang ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi yang siap untuk bertarung. Ia ngantuk, sebenarnya, tetapi Furihata tentu tidak berani mengatakannya.

 “Sudah siap, Furihata?” Akashi men- _dribble_ bola, menatap mata Furihata. Furihata sendiri tidak punya nyali untuk memantulkan pandangan si kapten Rakuzan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Furihata lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

“Furihata Kouki. Siap?” Akashi bertanya lagi, memberi penekanan kepada setiap suku kata dari namanya. Kaki Furihata gemetaran. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama depan Akashi, tetapi mengapa Akashi tahu nama depannya? Apakah saking ingin balas dendam kepadanya, Akashi jadi mencari-cari tahu tentangnya?

Tidak ada jawaban  _lagi_.

Akashi mulai menghentikan aksi  _dribble_ bola basketnya. Ia menatap Furihata, lebih lekat daripada sebelumnya. “Siap?” tanya Akashi, hanya dengan satu kata. Namun meskipun hanya empat huruf dengan tambahan tanda tanya di belakangnya, aura yang dikeluarkan mengatakan jawab-ya-atau-kubunuh-kau.

Furihata bergidik, dan apa yang ia lakukan itu membuatnya  _tampak_ menganggukan kepala.

“Oke. Kumulai,” Akashi men- _dribble_ bola basketnya, berniat melewati Furihata dengan aksi dan aura mengerikan. Namun, begitu sadar bahwa tidak ada reaksi yang dia harapkan, Akashi hanya mengerutkan kening, ragu _-_ ragu, ia melewati Furihata sambil berjalan bingung. Setelah menjaga jarak beberapa langkah, Akashi menghentikan aksinya, ia berbalik.

“Kamu tidak mencoba menghentikanku?” tanya Akashi.

Furihata masih terpaku, masih membeku, masih mematung, entah apa istilah yang menggambarkan bahwa dia merasa badannya sedang mati rasa. Furihata lupa bagaimana cara ia membalikkan badan. Furihata lupa bagaimana cara menggerakkan sendi-sendi di jarinya. Furihata lupa bagaimana caranya supaya tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

Akashi menarik napas, ia akhirnya kembali lagi ke tempatnya tadi, persis di hadapan Furihata. “Furihata. Lakukan perintahku, berusahalah menghentikanku, mengerti?” suara Akashi seolah mendesis, tidak sabaran.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi menarik napas sekali lagi—kali ini lebih panjang. “Setidaknya, katakan sesuatu.”

_Jawab, Furihata, atau kamu akan membuatku menyeretmu ke surga_ , tanpa adanya angin yang berhembus, sesosok malaikat membisikkan hal itu di telinganya. Furihata bergidik lagi. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Memangnya, ia penderita mutisme selektif yang membuatnya tak bisa berbicara?

“A-Aka-Akashi-sa-sa-san,” Furihata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan dunia harus tahu bahwa hanya melakukan gerakan kecil seperti ini, ia melakukannya sampai setengah mati.

“Apa?” tagih Akashi. Biasanya, seseorang yang menghadapinya akan bersikap tidak kenal takut atau setidaknya  _berpura-pura_ tidak merasa takut padanya. Tetapi Furihata Kouki berbeda. Orang berambut coklat di hadapannya ini justru memperlihatkan rasa takut padanya dengan blakblakan.

Furihata menarik napas. Ia harus bisa memberanikan diri. Malaikat bersamanya. “A-a-a-aku.. tu-tugasku di Winter Cup.. memang seperti i-i-ini.” Astaga, ia gemetaran.

Akashi menjatuhkan bola basket yang ia pegang, kemudian melipat tangannya. “Biar kutebak, Kouki,” ia mulai memanggil Furihata dengan nama depan, karena kini Furihata sudah bisa mematuhi perintahnya. Ia memanggil orang-orang dengan nama depan karena menganggap bahwa mereka melayani dirinya, kan. “Jadi, keadaanmu yang membiarkanku melewatimu dengan  _menyedihkan_ ini memang sudah disengaja? Supaya Taiga bisa menghadapiku?”

Takut-takut, Furihata menganggukan kepala.

“Sudah kuprediksi,” Akashi menghela napas. “Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk  _menahanku_  saat kita berhadap-hadapan. Supaya ketika aku akan melewatimu dengan mudahnya, kamu tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Rencana kalian akan buyar karena kamu sepenuhnya termakan situasi, kan?”

Furihata merasa ia salah dengar. A-a-apa katanya? Akashi mengajarinya cara untuk  _menahannya_? Daripada memikirkan bahwa itu sama saja memberi kelemahan diri sendiri terhadap lawan, Furihata tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Sekalipun Akashi hanya memberi trik ‘katakan “aku wumbo” di depanku saat kita berhadapan dan aku tidak akan bisa berkutik’, ia tetap tidak bisa. Maksudnya, ya ampun, yang benar saja. Aura Akashi itu benar-benar mengintimidasi dan menyabotase aura sekeliling, seolah seperti tubuhnya bisa tersedot ke dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa  _berpikir_ dalam kondisi jiwa-raganya berada di ambang kematian?

Akashi memberdirikan jari telunjuknya. “Yang pertama. Jangan gugup. Coba berpikir. Percayalah bahwa ada peluang, sekalipun menahanku adalah hal yang  _mustahil_.”

Susah payah, Furihata menelan ludah. Mustahil. Mustahil, katanya.

Akashi menegakkan jari tengahnya, tangan kanannya sekarang membentuk simbol salam kedamaian. “Kedua. Amati dan prediksi apa yang akan kulakukan, ke mana jalan yang akan kuambil. Aku punya  _Emperor Eye_ , jadi catat bahwa aku  _selalu_ tahu apa yang kamu  _baru saja_  tahu.”

Terakhir, Akashi mengacungkan jari manisnya. “Ketiga. Lakukan eksperimen.” Kemudian, Akashi menurunkan tangannya, mulai memungut bola. “Masih jam setengah sebelas. Jika petugas sekolah datang pukul tiga, ada empat setengah jam aku bisa mengajarimu cara menahanku. Kalau mau cepat pulang, maka patuhi perintahku tanpa membantah.”

“...”

Malaikat di sampingnya bahkan berbalik badan, dan kini ikut tidur bersama tim Rakuzan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Furihata lupa bagaimana caranya tetap terjaga. Ia  _sangat_ mengantuk, benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Rasanya, apa yang ia lakukan semalam bersama Akashi di gedung olahraga ini bagaikan mimpi. Mimpi buruk, maksudnya.

“Furihata!”

Furihata terperanjat. Seingatnya, ini sedang di tengah pertandingan, dan ia sedang berusaha menembakkan bola ke dalam ring. Oh, ternyata bola itu justu melambung jauh, terlempar sampai ke luar gedung olahraga, dan...

_Prang!_

“Bonsai!” terdengar jeritan dari anak-anak klub penghijauan.

... memecahkan tanaman bonsai. Tanaman atau pohon yang dikerdilkan di dalam pot dangkal dengan tujuan membuat miniatur dari bentuk asli pohon besar yang sudah tua di alam bebas. Furihata memecahkannya. Membuat tanaman bonsai itu menjadi tidak berguna.

Padahal, tahu harganya?

“Lima ratus ribu yen, Furihata-kun,” Riko menghela napas. Ia sendiri yang menghampiri Furihata, sementara yang lainnya masih terus melanjutkan latihan. “Kemarin, kau disekap Akashi sampai semalaman penuh, kan? Dia harus bertanggungjawab, membuat stamina dan energimu terkuras habis. Sudah jelas kamu yang sekarang tidak fokus sama sekali.”

Tidak, jangan. Itu justru akan makin merepotkandirinya. Mana ada orang yang mau menjemput mimpi buruk mereka sendiri? Karena itulah Furihata menggelengkan kepala, cepat-cepat campur takut-takut. “Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku..”

“Tidak perlu segan begitu, Furihata-kun. Aku sudah memanggilnya. Tim basket Rakuzan tidak pulang ke Kyoto, mereka masih menetap di Tokyo dan dekat di sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi.”

_Crap—_ Furihata tidak pernah mengumpat seumur hidupnya, tetapi hanya pada saat-saat seperti ini ia ingin melakukannya.

“Ah, itu dia,” terdengar helaan napas Riko, “kutinggal dulu, ya, Furihata-kun,” Riko berlau, dan tolong, Furihata ingin mati sekarang.

Akashi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan raut wajah. Tetap datar, tidak ada penambahan kantung mata dan semacamnya. Benar-benar tidak sepertinya, wajah kusut, hawa seram, aura menyedihkan yang sungguh sangat kentara, bahkan dilihat dalam jarak puluhan meter. Semua orang akan tahu bahwa dia begadang tanpa tidur.

Tiba-tiba, muka Furihata memerah, menyadari bahwa ia yang sekarang bisa  _menatap_ wajah Akashi. Bahkan, bukan hanya menatap, kini ia mulai bisa  _memerhatikannya_. Ia memalingkan muka cepat-cepat. Memalukan.

Akashi berlagak tidak memerhatikannya. “Suram. Memecahkan pot hanya karena kelelahan kuajari, Kouki? Kalau begitu, kamu kurang latihan.”

Diberi latihan tambahan? Tidak, terimakasih.

“Tidak, terimakasih.”

Akashi yang sedang memandangi tanaman bonsai dan tanah-tanahnya yang berceceran, menatap Furihata dengan cepat. Sementara tangan Furihata yang sedang memasukkan tanah-tanah yang tercecer itu ke dalam pot kecil yang tadi diberikan Riko, terhenti tiba-tiba. Hei, tunggu dulu. Tu-tunggu dulu.

I-ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Astaga, dunia harus tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk  _sungguh-sungguh_ mengatakannya. Ia hanya membatin, tetapi entah mengapa ada bagian dalam dirinya – mungkin Iblis yang memanfaatkan waktunya karena Malaikat masih tidur lelap – yang justru menyuarakan hal itu.

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kouki?” pertanyaan tajam Akashi mempunyai kelanjutan tahu-akibatnya-jika-kamu-berani-menjawab-ya-dan-mengulang-perkataanmu.

“Tidak,” Furihata menyambar dengan cepat.

Akashi meliriknya. “Kau harus punya seseorang yang mengontrolmu.”

Furihata melirik ke arah Akashi, dan baru sadar bahwa Akashi meliriknya juga. “Eh.. ya?”

Akashi menatap ke arah tanaman bonsai yang pecah itu, kemudian tersenyum sekilas. “Saling melengkapi maksudku. Tanaman itu butuh pupuk, kan?”

“Er.. ya?” Furihata mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan Akashi, lambat-lambat.

“Kalau kau tanaman, maka aku pupuknya,” timpal Akashi.

“....ya?” demi Tuhan, Furihata lupa cara bagaimana menimpali suatu perkataan seorang Akashi selain dengan ‘ya’.

Akashi mulai bangkit, berdiri. “Tapi, hanya denganmu aku mau disamakan dengan pupuk, Kouki,” Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—secarik kertas yang terlipat. Disodorkannya kertas itu kepada Furihata yang menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

“Aku ke sini lagi nanti,” kata Akashi, senyum sekilas terukir di wajahnya, entah senyum apa itu—senyum iseng? – tetapi Furihata masih membeku di tempatnya. Begitu Akashi menghilang dari pandangan, ia memberanikan diri membuka kertas itu.

* * *

  _Jika kamu adalah tanaman, maka aku adalah pupuknya._

_P/S: Hanya kepadamu aku mau disamakan dengan pupuk, Kouki._

_._

_P/S (2): Semalam sangat menyenangkan. Ayo lakukan lagi._

* * *

Tunggu dulu.

Hei. Dua kalimat terakhir itu ambigu.

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> nggak sempet astaga. lebih dari dua menit.  
> kritik dan review sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
